Mother's Day Gift
by Celeste Song
Summary: Mother's Day is tomorrow and Loki is searching around trying to get the perfect idea for a gift. But what do you get for a woman who literally has everything? Thor is definitely going to come up with something way too big for him to compete with... oh what to do...?
CRASH!

The sound of heavy objects flying around the room filled the hallways. Servants passing by were afraid to check on the person inside of the room, mostly because all of them knew who was behind the door. As more servants gathered by the door, one brave individual came up behind them and asked, "What is going on? Why is everyone gathering around brother's room?" The loud individual asked the servants. Each of the servants bowed and greeted their prince, but the question soon answered itself as more crashing and breaking sounds were heard behind the door. The prince walked up to the door and knocked on it out of concern. "Brother? Are you alright in there?" He entered the room soon after without being invited inside.

Looking around the room, it had looked like a war of worlds had taken place within the confinements of this one room. The frustrated person inside the room acknowledged the presence of the prince and greeted him rather rudely. "Thor, I don't recall inviting you to enter my bedchamber."

Thor looked at his younger brother with concern. "I was worried when I heard objects crashing and breaking things. I thought you might be under attack and wanted to help." Although, the reason wasn't very sound Thor did still care for his brother and wanted to show concern for him.

Loki's expression spoke louder than his words did, giving him a look that said, 'Are you serious?' The younger prince decided not to waste his time giving a snarky reply to the oaf. "Well, as you can see I am perfectly fine. Now, will you please remove yourself from this room? I am busy at this moment." He started looking around for a particular book that would hopefully give him the answer he sought after.

Instead of leaving the room like he was requested to, Thor took a couple more steps inside, dodging all of the debris on the floor. "You know, Mother's day is tomorrow. What did you get Mother?" He asked his brother.

Loki froze from the question. He knew that his brother had probably went over and above a normal present for their mother. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he were to create a new planet in her honor. "I-uh…" His silver tongue searched for a reply that wouldn't make him look foolish. "Why should I have to share my present with you? You will see it tomorrow when we present them to Mother." He quickly responded to get the oaf off of his back about it.

Thor studied his brother for a moment then looked around the room. There were numerous books lying around. Some of them were titled, 'Gift Ideas for Loved Ones,' and 'DIY Gifts for Special Occasions.' He looked back to his brother and nodded. "Alright, Loki. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to see. I will let you get back to whatever you were doing." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and past the small amount of servants still standing outside. He gave a command for the servants to return to their daily chores, and they obeyed immediately.

Loki plopped himself down on the side of his bed and sighed. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. "Mother's Day is tomorrow, and there is no way that I will be able to compete with Thor. Who knows what he did this year for her… It used to be so simple when we were children. I would go retrieve her favorite flowers from the garden and create a bouquet for her…" Loki covered his face with his hands and searched his imagination for ideas. Finally, he decided that he wouldn't be able to think of anything here. Taking a walk might help him come up with something. Hopefully, we wouldn't run into anyone that would pose the same question that his brother did. He stood up and dressed himself in his daily garments then exited his bedchambers. His destination: The Gardens.

As he entered the gardens, he looked around the exotic and local plants that lined the walkway. He could spot many different flowers he or Thor would bring back from excursions to other worlds. Even with all the beauty around him, he couldn't think of anything to get for her. What do you give to a woman who has everything? That is a difficult question.

A rustling sound brought him out of his own thoughts and to the area that the sound came from. He walked over and saw a small child playing in the garden. "You there. What business do you have to be here? Get out of the flower bed immediately." He stated in a stern tone.

The little girl looked at him and got out of the flowerbed, looking back and seeing a tiny flower she had accidentally stepped on after he startled her. She knelt down and picked up the little flower. "I'm sorry little flower, you were only a baby and I accidentally stepped on you." She paid no mind to the prince that stood behind her.

Loki was offended by this act. This mere child took more heed to the flower then to him. He was a prince! Although he was offended, he watched this child show so much care to this little flower even though there were many more around her bigger and more beautiful than this small speck in her hand. He saw a part of his mother in this child. Although she has everything, she always is looking to the smaller ones and giving them the attention they needed to become even bigger and more beautiful than the others. His heart softened, and his mind wandered back to when he was a small child just like this little girl. Even though Thor showed more promise, his mother would always pay more attention to him.

Right then, he figured it out. He knew what he was going to get his mother for Mother's Day. Now, he had to use the rest of the day to prepare it. Before he left the garden, he wanted to thank the small girl for the idea, but when he turned to the girl, she was gone. He searched around for a minute to look for her, but it was as if she was never there. He glanced at the place where she had stepped on the flower, but instead of a dead flower, he found a bright and blooming rose in it's place. He smiled softly and went to go prepare for tomorrow.

~~Next Day~~

Many were gathered in the throne room that day. Everyone wanted to see what kind of gifts that would be presented to the Queen today. Thor and Loki stood before the King and Queen as the first to present their gifts to her.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here today to celebrate my beautiful Queen, Wife, and Mother to my children and to all." Odin stood and announced to the crowd. As he spoke, he took his wife's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. "Before we present everyone's gifts to the Queen, our two sons, Thor and Loki, will present their gifts. We will start with the elder child, Thor." He gestured to Thor and sat back down with his wife.

Thor stepped up and bowed politely. "Thank you, Father. Happy Mother's Day, Mother. I thought long and hard on what to get to celebrate you today, and I thought what better way to celebrate our Queen then to present you with a monument of yourself. From this day forward, there shall be a statue of your image near the bifrost to announce to our neighboring worlds and allies that this is our symbol of beauty, and we forever love and respect our queen." He gestured to the balcony that overlooked the bifrost.

The Queen stood from her throne and made her way over to the balcony to see this monument. "Oh my." She commented as she looked at this gigantic rock that stood near the bifrost that was an exact image of her. "Thank you, my son." She turned and hugged Thor, thanking him for the gift. She returned to her place on the throne soon after.

"Thank you, Thor. Now my youngest, Loki." Odin turned everyone's attention to Thor's brother.

Loki stepped forward and put his silver tongue to play. "Well, my gift is not as open and obvious as a giant rock in front of our city, but it does come from my heart." He waved his hands a used a little magic to conjure images above everyone where everyone could see. He started playing images and videos of him as a young child, slowly growing over the years. "My Queen, My Mother. Since I was a young baby, you have watched and cared for me so closely. I may not have always been thankful for it back then, but today I wish to change that. I want you to know how grateful I am that you have spent so much of your time and given me so much of your attention to make me the man I am today. I wouldn't be here right now if it were not for you. I may not be as strong as Thor, but you always showed me equal the amount of love that you did to him." The different images changed as he spoke until it got to the point where he is today then finally the image stopped and played a live image of him standing there in the throne room talking. "So today, I wish to say thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for giving me your love. Thank you for watching over me. Thank you. I love you, Mother." He smiled and moved his hands to cause the image to come down into his hands and form a frozen flower that was in full bloom that would be kept forever without fading. He stepped forward to present this gift to her.

The Queen wiped her eyes of the tears that had flowed down her face watching this presentation of her son growing into a man. She stood from her seat and stepped down the stairs to come and embrace her son. "Thank you, Loki." She hugged the man in her arms tightly as tears continued to flow down her face. "Thank you for being my son." She whispered to him. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. Don't ever forget that."

Loki nodded and pulled away from the hug to look at his mother. "I too, Mother. No matter what happens, I will always love you, and you will always be my mother." He smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Happy Mother's Day."

 **Hello, everyone! I am still alive despite popular belief. I went back recently and read through some of my stories, and I realized that... I left very suddenly and unannounced for many years. It's been a really long time...**

 **Anyway, Life update:**

 **Nata and I are out of school. She's in college. I'm working constantly so I don't know what I'll do about Protecting Us from What. I want to update it, but back then she had this crazy idea about the story that I'd have to ask her about and see if I can try to bring it back and finish the story for you all.**

 **It's really interesting seeing some emails about people still favoriting my stories even though they are sooooo ooooold. Lol**

 **Here is a little Mother's Day Oneshot I wanted to post. Well... I wasn't actually going to post it, but my friend Dario wanted to read it so... there you go. :P 3**

 **Well, I'm off to disappear... hopefully not as long as last time. XD Bye guys~**


End file.
